Sweet Dreams
by Lucefiel Gray
Summary: a twist on Cain and Abel.... i cant spell and i cant ermeber if i spelt something wrong...i got an A for this in engilsh class.. but it was edited (alot)


Tainted Love Oni-chan: this is Gensourakuen as told by Able, with a different ending. Yes I know Abel is a lot out of character. It might be better or it might suck ass, but what the hell? Yes I do know that things have been changed, deal with it. song is tainted love. goes good for them ne?. Lime? I tried to write a lemon but I cant ^^ FLAME ME!!! I DARE YOU  
  
Some times I feel I've got to Run away I've got to It hurt, like falling on shards of glass. Pain that both blinds, and hurts beyond words. But almost everything involving Cain caused some form of hurt. There was pain when the fought, Cain, in his anger, striking his brother, there was pain when the fucked.Cain was never a gentle lover, and there was pain in Cain's eyes. But the pain could only last for so long, right? Abel looked at the hurt in his brother's eyes, it made his heart ach. 'I wish I could take your pain away, I really do'. But there was nothing he could do, but pray. So he did just that. He knelt down before the altar of god, and he prayed. The wind picked up, blowing soft gust through the valley, pushing brown-blonde hair into the boy's eyes, ruffling his clothing. Grey eyes fallowed his movements, envy dripping like blood from them. The older twin was too far away to hear the hateful words spoken by his brother. "I love you brother, I don't want you to hurt", he whispered, still intent in his prayer. 'Please God, I'd give my soul to make him happy, I'd give anything". Cain didn't hear a word. Get away From the pain that you drive into the heart of me He stood up casually and gathered his things, time to leave. All the wile hoping that his prayers would be answered. The crunching sound of footsteps made its way to Abel's ears, he turned towards the sound. Cain, standing on holy ground, standing there like it was nothing, with a look of pure rage locked onto his face. Abel took a quick breath before studding his brother more closely. Cain's hair was tied pack loosely, black strands falling sharply around his face, his clothes were covered in mud and he smelt of sheep's blood. In his insubordenance he had neglected to remove his sandals. "Brother, why are you in your shoes?" he gestured to his twin's feet, "Is this not holy ground?" Cain just smirked, his gray eyes lighting with fire. "True brother, it is, but I just don't care". He moved forward with unnatural grace, stroking his twin's cheek with the back of one hand. Abel blushed, he could feel Cain's heart race through his calloused fingertips, causing his own blood to quicken.  
  
The love we share Seems to go nowhere His breath hitched when Cain traced his knuckles against his twin's lips, once, twice, three times, before one questioning finger slipped past his lips. Able gasped, slowly sucking his brother's finger into his mouth forgive me lord fore I have sinned, knowing this was what Cain wanted. Shyly he ran the tip of his tongue over the flesh of his brother's fingers, biting down teasingly on the digit. Casting his brother a questioning glance, if he only new the thoughts in Cain's head. Removing his now wet fingers from his mouth, Abel could feel his twin's touch move from his lips to the base of his throat, they squeezed lightly, before tangling in his hair. Cain pulled them close, till they almost touched. "You make your offerings brother, but we'll still always be sinners. No amount of praying can change that". Abel looked at his brother's face, that sly smile, and felt cold fear well up in his stomach. Mentally he tried to think of what he did to make his brother so angry. Then he remembered, the unexpected offering, the pain in his brother's eyes.  
  
I've lost my lights  
  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night  
  
"Cain", he whispered, he brought his hand up to his brother's cheek, "It'll be ok". The grip Cain held on his hair was beginning to hurt. "You're hurting me". Why was his brother hurting him? Could Cain be mad about the offerings? What would he have to do to make Cain understand that he was loved? Where they really sinners? Looking up into his brother's steel gray eyes, he didn't know what to think anymore. "Abel, Abel, Abel", Cain's voice chided softly, "Have you never heard of original sin? We all come into this word in blood, we are born sinners". Cain smiled wickedly, leaning close and covering his brother's mouth with his. Abel struggled slightly, pushing against his brother's chest. But Cain was much stronger then him and there was nothing the other boy could do. "So, if we were born in sin, then there is no point in resisting what we were born to do, no?" Once I ran to you (I ran) Now I'll run from you  
  
"Cain, not hear, not in the presence of God", turning his head in shame, Abel tried to pull away. But Cain held onto his brother's hands, not letting him go. The older twin looked up sadly, it was wrong, to sin so openly in front of God.  
  
"Oh, so we can't sin here?" Cain's voice held a tone of mocking shock. "But late at night, when you're panting my name and begging me to fuck you, it's ok?" He pulled them close, forcing his brother to look him in the eye, "Its ok to sin with you, just as long as it takes place were no one can see? You don't think that God doesn't know?" leaning over he placed a chaste kiss to his brother's cheek. "Love, he knows every time, and he's heard you scream my name, and he's seen the look on your face when you beg for it harder", Abel looked away almost as if he had bin physically struck. At least, when it happened in private, he could forget that God saw. But out hear, on the holy ground, he had to face that reality. And it disgusted him.  
  
Cain trailed heavy kisses up the side of his brother's neck, stopping to lick one of his ears. He bit down gently, tugging on his brother's ear. Abel gasped and leaned into the touch, his ears had always bin one of his sensitive spots, to which Cain exploited to their full potential. "Please, not here", he whimpered. Regardless of how wrong it was and how truly disgusted he was, Abel couldn't stop his body from reacting. He could already feel the pleasant warmth in his groin that his brother's rough touches always caused.  
  
He could tell himself that it was wrong, that it was wrong to let his brother take him, and wrong to enjoy it. A maiden who would be gentle with him and that he would be gentle with, that was what was right. He shouldn't enjoy being treated so roughly, by his brother no less. Forgive me father for I know exactly what I do.  
  
This tainted love you've given I give you all a boy could give you  
  
"Come on Cain, we'll go home. Mother and Father aren't there, they took May to the river to help fish, they won't be home till late", he smiled shyly, "We can do this there". His voice sounded hopeful and he stood on his toes to place a kiss on hid brother's lips. He was at the point that he would gladly let Cain fuck him, just as long as it wasn't on holy ground.  
  
Cain smiled at him, "Or, we could finish this here". He ran his tongue over his brother's lips before nudging them open. His hand slid down gently stroking his brother's hardening cock. Gasping, Abel returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, moaning against the other boy.  
  
Why does he have to make me feel like this? Why does he do this? Regaining his composition, Abel broke away, his breath coming in hard pants.  
  
"Just forget that it's a sin, and let me love you", he heard his brother whisper in his ear. The light touch made him shiver, leaning closer and closing his eyes. Silently he rested his head against his brother's shoulder. Maybe, just this once, I don't have to feel guilty. Pulling his brother closer, Abel kissed him shyly. Cain, as always, took the lead, tilting the other boy's head up, and pressing them close.  
  
"I knew you liked this"  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all Tainted love Tainted love  
  
'Do I like this? Its wrong, I should be like everyone else, and hate this sin. But why cant I', thoughts were soon scrambled as Cain pushed him roughly against the alter. He moaned, Cain always new just what to do. He loved how rough his brother was. Closing his eyes, as if not looking could take back the action, he pulled Cain close and kissed him deeply. Running his tongue shyly against his brother's lips.  
  
"Make me forget"  
  
He could hear the sound of his brother's laughter, feel it against his lips; feel it on his mouth. "I knew you couldn't hold out, love". Deftly his brother began untying his shirt.  
  
Love? Cain didn't love him, this wasn't making love, this was sinning, for the purpose of sinning, love was not an acronym for sin. Was it?  
  
"Don't lie Cain, this isn't love", Cain trailed hot kisses down his chest, stopping to suck one of his twin's hard nipples. Abel moaned and leaned back against the alter, the cold stone contrasting to his brother's warm tongue. He yelped when his brother began to bite, softly at first then painfully. "Cain, you're going to fast", even after those words left his lips he still barred his hands into his twin's messy hair.  
  
"Ok, I'll go slower", instead of sucking the hardened nub he began slowly licking it. Abel shivered at the touch; this wasn't what he meant by 'going to fast'. Ether way he loved the feeling.  
  
"You don't know what love is, this is my way of loving you". It was Abel's turn to laugh. The laughter choked in his throat when Cain violently pulled the rest of his shirt off.  
  
"Hay." he couldn't finish his sentence, not with Cain's tongue rubbing teasingly once more against his nipples. Arching against the touch he crawled up to sit on the altar. Cain pushed him back rubbing lightly against his brother's erection, pining Abel's out-stretched arms to the altar, crucifying him.  
  
"You should have been my sacrifice"  
  
Now I know I've got to Run away I've got to  
  
Abel tossed his head from side to side in frustration, "I thought you were going to make me forget." He strained against his brother, his arms still pinned to the altar. He loved it. Thrusting his hips up, he tried to gain any slight friction against his aching cock.  
  
"I lied," Cain climbed up, straddling his brother's waist and grinding his own hard cock against Abel's, never letting the boy's arms go, "I'm going to make you mine". For some reason those words sent chills up Abel's spine, exciting him beyond words. Just how was his brother going to claim him? Cain licked the side of his brother's neck  
  
"I'm going to make you scream", he loved the soft sounds of protest the other boy made while he grinded into him, delicious. Sinking his teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder, loving Abel's soft gasp of pain. "And I'm going to make you hurt".  
  
Abel's eye's widened in shock; Cain was never gentle with him but he never tired to hurt him. He struggled against the soft kisses his brother places against his chest. Why did it have to feel so good? He almost screamed when Cain bushed his legs apart, his finger's making quick work of his pants. Looking up into gray eyes, he caught a glimpse of something off. Eyes normally soft and loving, looked down at him, cold and glazed over with some unrecognizable emotion, almost hate. Giving in, he let Cain have his way, he stopped struggling.  
  
Get away You don't really want any more from me  
  
Feeling his brother relax under him made Cain more then a little nervous. What fun was it if Abel wasn't going to put up some slight semblance of a fight? Well I'll just have to make this interesting then, wont I? Letting go of his brother's arms he moved off of him. Standing at the side of the altar he looked down at his brother, eyes half closed, chest rising and falling heavily, arms still outstretched, hair feathered out under him, beautiful. "If you don't want to, I wont force you", there, that's it, throw him a few crumbs of respect, and he should come melting at your feet.  
  
Abel turned his head slightly, raising himself onto his elbows and looking at his brother with a puzzled look in his eyes. "I.I" Abel didn't know what to say. Sure, he wanted to, that was already "Painfully" evident. But, he also couldn't bring himself to admit it.  
  
"I want to show you paradise", Cain whispered, looking down at his twin with sincerity, "I want to take you to a place were you'll forget.. Will you come?" He held out his hand.  
  
Abel still looked at him confused. Never had Cain ever said something so caring. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head at once.  
  
Cain, on the other hand, was thinking of the pun he just made.  
  
To make things right You need someone to hold you tight  
  
Nodding his head slowly, Abel whispered, "Ok, Give me paradise". He could feel Cain's body against his, back over him, dominating him, loving him. Cain smiled and nipped down the column of his throat.  
  
Moving lower, he dipped his tongue into the shallow well of Abel's navel. Abel gasped and shivered; Kain did it again, loving the taste of salt on his brother's skin. He smiled, Abel was his, and it only took a few scraps of respect to have him. "So you want paradise, e?" He licked the skin of one of his twin's thighs, drawing blood with sharp nips of his teeth. Looking down at his brother, he loved how the bright red blood looked against pail skin. "Your so soft".  
  
"Give it to me". Cain did just that. Abel gasped and closed his eyes feeling the warm tip of Cain's tongue against the head of his cock. He shivered and moaned, not caring that it was a sin, not even caring who saw the. Cain smiled and licked around the head before slowly licking his way to the base. Thrusting his hips up impatiently The older twin tried to gain more friction.  
  
"I don't think so", Cain whispered, an iron hard grip held Abel's hips firmly to the alter.  
  
"Please Cain, I need more" He didn't care if it was a sin; he didn't care if it was wrong, and it felt too good. Deciding to be kind to his brother, Cain brought his mouth over the heated tip of his brother's hardened cock and slowly sucked it into his mouth. Abel gasped and cried out, trying in vain to thrust into that hot wet mouth. He could feel Cain's grip on him tighten, bruising his pain skin. He tugged lightly on his brother's hair, silently pleading for more.  
  
Cain sped up, sucking his brother's cock in and out of his mouth quickly. Knowing Abel couldn't last much longer he let go of his hips and let the boy thrust into his mouth. Tears streamed out of his squeezed shut eyes, Abel screamed his brother's name before coming into his brother's mouth.  
  
Feeling Abel shudder he stopped sucking his whole cock, instead sucking gently on the head, feeling Abel drain himself into his mouth. Cain swallowed every drop save from what spilled out the corner of his lips; he loved how good Abel tasted.  
  
You think love is to pray But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
  
Abel grabbed his brother's shirt, pulling him up for a hard kiss, breathing hard and panting. "Thank you"  
  
Fingers wondered ghost like, against his stomach, making the other boy shiver, "Do you think God liked our little show", utter blasphemy. He kissed his brother back, deeply, taking every moan Abel made into his mouth.  
  
Abel smiled sinfully, leaning over to lick his own come off the corner of Cain's mouth. Nuzzling against his brother's throat he whispered, "Make me yours".  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran) Now I'll run from you  
  
Deciding he like Abel much more when he was docile, Cain rolled his twin over onto his stomach. He nipped at the boy's shoulder blades, earning himself rough gasps, drawing more blood. It looked so pretty, the red against the milky white. Abel could feel something wet dripping from were Cain's lips had bin, was it his blood? He didn't care. All he could think about was how good Cain made him feel.  
  
This tainted love you've given I give you all a boy could give you  
  
With out hesitation Cain pushed himself into his brother's entrance. He gasped feeling how tight his brother was. "Hurts.Cain", Abel whimpered. His brother didn't stop, just pushed into him, harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You always say it hurts, but you won't be complaining soon", he said as he continued to pound into his brother's tight ass.  
  
"Then go slow", Abel yelled, if he could have, he would have made Cain stop. Wet tears tracked their way down his cheek in the same way blood was seeping down his thighs.  
  
"No" Cain's hands moved over to Abel's hips and pulled him against the thrust. He was in heaven, Abel was so tight he could feel his twin's blood slippery against his cock, making his thrust easier.  
  
"Please, it hurts".  
  
"I SAID NO", Cain yelled, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. "You're going to take it. And you're going to like it" Abel whimpered in the back of his throat, it really hurt, more so then any other time. He pushed back against Cain, waiting for it to feel good, it didn't take long.  
  
Soon Abel could feel his cock hardening again while Cain pounded against his sweet spot "I want it". Spots flew in front of his eyes and he pushed back, meting Cain's thrust with equal enthusiasm. Arching his back, he bit his lip to keep from screaming. Cain grinned wildly, licking Abel's shoulder, before coming. Abel fallowed suite.  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all Tainted love Tainted love  
  
Panting hard, Abel snuggled close to his brother while Cain stroked his hair gently, "So, how was that for paradise?"  
  
Abel sighed, "Thank you". Closing his eyes, Abel forgot the hate, the shame, the pain, and for once, he let himself just be. But it didn't last for long, the sun was setting, it seamed to drag his heart with it, out of heaven, and into the ground. Guilt, shame, and the unshakeable feeling that he was dirty.  
  
'You are dirty' 'You are tainted' 'You are dirty'  
  
Cain continued to stroke his hair, lightly kissing the top of his head, "Come on lets go Home" Cain stood up, tied his pants and pulled his shirt back on. Abel dressed slowly and stood there.  
  
"Go on Cain, the family's probably home, I just want to sit hear for a wile", he didn't look at his brother's face, his guilt was to grate, instead his eyes fallowed the dieing ambers of sunlight.  
  
"Ok brother, I'll tell them you'll be late", picking up his things, he walked quickly home. The hate he had held earlier had dulled to a mild dislike, but then again after a good fuck he could almost love his brother, almost.  
  
Don't touch me please I cannot stand the way you tease  
  
When Cain left, Abel just sat there, the light was fading and the stars had already come out, but it still felt so dark. He had just sinned, on the holy ground, on the fucking alter of God, there was no way that God hadn't seen them. "Because you see everything, you fucking bastard", he yelled, shaking with rage.  
  
"Abel", a voice called, one not of this earth. Abel turned towards it, shaking in fear and anger.  
  
"Its your fault, you made him so upset, he gave you the best he could".  
  
"Now Abel, you know it was not my fault", the voice was gentle.  
  
"Yes it is, you didn't take his offering, it was the best he could do, it broke him, you broke him, and I had to pick up the peaces", he yelled into the nothingness, tears running down his eyes.  
  
"You desecrated my altar".  
  
"Fuck you".  
  
"You will be punished".  
  
Abel laughed, pulling a knife from were it always laid on the altar, "Not if I kill my self", pressing the cold blade against his arm he gasped, fascinated by the tin line of red.  
  
"Now Abel, there is no need to be rash".  
  
"Fuck you"!  
  
Abel turned around swiftly at the sound of laughter, which was there. His eyes focused on a shadow close to him. "Now Brother dear, didn't I just do that?", Cain.  
  
"Cain what are you doing hear?" he ran towards his brother, sobbing like a child. Cain put an arm around him, pulling him close.  
  
"I thought you might do something rash", Cain kissed the top of his head, pulling the knife from his grasp. Softly, he felt Cain take hold of his cut hand and bring it to his lips; he felt his twin's warm tongue licking the blood softly from his arm.  
  
I love you though you hurt me so Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
  
  
  
  
  
"If anyone is going to punish you, it's going to be me", Abel gasped, "When I asked you to come home with me I didn't mean 'home', I meant, our home in hell". Fear welled up, cold, in Abel's stomach. This was betrayal, worse so then any other. He had nothing to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"God, I'm sorry, please help me", there was no answer. He tried to back away but Cain held his wrist tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"God doesn't care about you any more, you're a sinner now", like a lion stalking prey, Cain slowly moved closer, breaching the short distance between them. Abel could feel the erratic beet of his twin's heart. "You wanted paradise", Cain whispered, he covered the boy's mouth with his own.  
  
  
  
Abel gasped when he felt the cold tip of the knife pressed against his belly. "I'm sorry brother". The knife pushed into him slightly, only a quarter inch yet he had to bight his lip to keep from screaming.  
  
"Your pathetic", Cain yelled, "I hate you so much, they way God loved you and not me, how does it feel for him to hate you as well. You'll apologies and beg to anyone if it meant it would save your life". He pushed the knife in deeper.  
  
Abel coughed, he could feel blood pooling in his trough, sliding wet against his dry lips, mixing with his tears. He screamed when the knife was pushed in to the hilt, twisted cruelly, and ripped out. "Paradise had a price", he heard his brother say. Blacking out he fell to the grass, his blood pooling around him. "I love you Cain" he choked, before blood spilled out of his lips, making speak impossible.  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love Touch me baby, tainted love Touch me baby, tainted love  
  
"I don't love you, you were just a good fuck", taking the knife, Cain walked slowly away.  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran) Now I'll run from you  
  
Later that night, far after Cain had returned home and fallen asleep, only a few hours till dawn. Abel woke, he knew he sold have bin dead, he had died. Looking down at his blood soaked clothed, he smiled wickedly, the incense and light gone from his eyes. He laughed, not well enough for heaven, they don't take whores, too good for hell, they take whores, but not ones who did such out of love.  
  
This tainted love you've given I give you all a boy could give you  
  
It was his turn to stalk prey, creeping with unearthly silence into were his brother slept. Looking over he saw the knife he had been killed with, still covered in his own blood. Smiling he took that same knife into his hands. He looked at it closely, fascinated by they way the dried blood look against shiny metal.  
  
Climbing over the bed roles he sat against his brother's chest. Taking the knife he trailed it against Cain's lips, sliding it against the other boy's tongue, running it against his chest. Cain blinked starting to wake from his sleep.  
  
"Abel. what?" he looked up at his brother's sly smile. Abel smiled, laying the knife against his brother's throat, before slitting it wide open. The wound opened bright red and gapping against Cain's tan skin. Abel smiled and licked his brother's blood clean from the knife.  
  
"I'll see you in paradise"  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all Tainted love Tainted love Tainted love 


End file.
